Back to be a Black
by Alhana Black
Summary: Há 14 anos atrás Sirius e Bellatrix mantinham uma relação da qual nasceram Adhara e Alhana, mas quando a primeira guerra rebentou Sirius e Bella pediram que Andromeda tomasse conta delas e as educou até aos 13 anos das meninas, altura em que Sirius aparece e toma conta delas. Agora, antes que elas iniciem o seu 4 ano, Bellatrix foge da prisão.
1. Chapter 1

**Back to be a Black**

**Harry Potter's Fanfiction**

**Sirius Black & Bellatrix Lestrange**

**N.A: **Mil anos depois e aqui estou eu de novo com uma nova fic do Sirius e da Bellatrix!

Primeiro que tudo, queria avisar a todos aqueles que liam a **The Black Family **que **apaguei** a história, peço imensa desculpa a todos os que estavam a acompanhar e a espera de um novo capítulo mas já não sabia como desenvolver a história, tentei escrever um capítulo milhares de vezes mas não saia nada de jeito e, a história estava demasiado pormenorizada o que tornava a leitura cansativa, portanto decidi apaga-la, mas prometo a todos os que acompanhavam que irei reescreve-la assim que acabar esta! Por favor deixem reviews, eu sei que este capítulo é pequeno e que é apenas a introdução, mas digam o que acham da ideia, prometo postar o próximo capítulo em breve e irei responder a todos os reviews (se existirem) no final do próximo capitulo

**EXPLICAÇÃO INICIAL:**

Sirius e Bellatrix começaram a namorar no primeiro ano, assim que entraram para Hogwarts, a relação do dois cresceu ao longo do tempo, e assim que acabaram a escola decidiram viver juntos, pouco tempo depois, nasceram as gémeas no dia de Natal, 25 de Dezembro de 1979, mas a guerra rebentou e ele acabaram por se separar, com o piorar da situação decidiram que o melhor para as filhas era ficar com Adromeda que as acolheu de bom grado e as educou até aos 13 anos das meninas, altura em que Sirius apareceu de novo e passou a ficar com ela em Grimmauld Place. Agora estão no quarto ano, e no inicio do ano, uma nova prisioneira escapa de Azkaban sozinha. Bellatrix, mãe das meninas.

**Adhara Black- **Irmã gémea de Alhena, dona de longos cabelos negros encaracolados e olhos azuis acinzentados que herdou do pai, o mesmo rosto com traços aristocráticos tão típicos dos Black, no fundo é como Sirius costuma dizer, Adhara é uma mini Bellatrix. Tem um caráter muito forte e uma razão própria, é amiga dos seus amigos mas provoquem-na e vão ver o fim mundo como aquela miúda. Tem uma ligação forte a irmã gémea, com quem cresceu, e orgulha-se de ser a primogénita dos Black, fazendo uso do nome para conseguir aquilo que quer, sabe a influência que o nome tem e usa isso em seu benefício.

**Equipa: Slytherin**

**Alhena Black- **Irmã gémea de Adhara, assim como quase todos os Black, possui cabelos negros que caiem em cachos até a cintura, é gémea verdadeira de Adhara e são fotocópia uma da outra, é dona de uma carácter também muito forte, mas é mais doce que a irmã, mais compreensiva, também não admite traições, é mais parecida com Sirius, mas não tentem despertar o ódio em Alhena, porque ela consegue ser pior que a irmã.

**Equipa: Slytherin**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

- Bom dia pequenas – Disse Sirius quando viu as filhas descerem para a mesa do pequeno-almoço ainda sonolentas e com os pijamas vestidos, Alhena trazia uma camisola rosa com uma enorme ovelha estampada fingindo ser uma feiticeira e uns calções brancos, enquanto Adhara usava uma camisola verde com o símbolo dos Slytherin estampado e uns calções cinzentos.

- Bom dia pai – Disseram as meninas em coro, Sirius ainda se estava a habituar a vida com as filhas mas acha extremamente engraçado tudo aquilo, mesmo tendo Adhara e Alhena uma feitio especial, muito particularmente Adhara, mas ele adorava-as e elas eram sem dúvida o melhor da vida dele.

- Daqui a uma semana têm de ir para Hogwarts de novo – Esclareceu ele – Acho que deveriam ir a Diagon All as compras, posso pedir a Drô que vá com vocês porque podem precisar de muitas coisas e …

- Oh pai não é preciso – Esclareceu Alhena com um sorriso – Nós não precisamos de muitas coisas, na verdade, e já mandamos fazer os novos mantos, porque os outros estavam demasiado pequenos.

- Sim, eu só preciso de pôr em dia o meu stock de poções e comprar alguns ingredientes, e uma nova pena que a minha está estragada, e acho que a Alhena só precisa de um caldeirão novo e de alguns ingredientes para Herbologia. Ah e o livros para as duas!

- Sim, claro, já tomei medidas quanto a isso, levantei do meu cofre alguns galões de ouro, para fazerem as comprar e levarem para Hogwarts, porque não quero que andem assim sem dinheiro nenhum.

- Então é melhor mesmo irmos agora, porque nos próximos dias será uma confusão pelas ruas de Diagon-All. Será que podemos ir passar o último fim de semana á casa de férias da família no norte de Inglaterra? - Perguntou Alhena esperançosa, por mais uns dias de praia.

- Eu acho uma boa ideia filha tenho de arranjara maneira de sair daqui sem que ninguém perceba, mas sim.

As meninas subiram e passado uma hora desceram com os matos postos aos ombros.

- Bem vamos andando então, queres que tragamos alguma coisa para almoçarmos os três ou pedes ao elfo ranhoso para fazer? - Perguntou Adhara que olhava com desdém para o velho elfo que se arrastava pela casa.

- Trás alguma coisa filha, é melhor mesmo! - Disse ele com um sorriso,- alguma coisa digam e cuidado.

- Sim pai. - Disseram as meninas que com um sorriso saíram a porta, Sirius deu meia volta e sentou-se pesadamente no sofá da sala que rangeu assim que ele o sentou, e passado pouco tempo, ouviu a campainha tocar, Alhena esquecia-se sempre de alguma coisa em casa.

- Alhena de que é...

- Olá Sirius! - Ele estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz, tentou lembrar-se de á quantos anos é que não ouvia a voz dela, provavelmente á mais de 12. - Como tens passado? Onde estão as minhas filhas?

- Bellatrix...

N/A: Deixem reviewwwwws por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Tu devias estar... - Disse ele trazendo a mão a varinha e apontado-a a ela, mas não teve nem um pouco de medo.

- Assim como tu, _querido._ - Disse ela – Podes baixar essa varinha Sirius, porque nem nesta vida, nem na próxima tu me atacarias.

- Tu és uma deles, uma devoradora da morte, tu fizeste aqui ao pais do pobre miúdo... foste tu... - Disse ele.

- Não fui eu que fiz aquilo, apenas assisti e se o fiz foi porque tinha de o fazer ou até o miúdo teriam matado, mas quem é que me iria ouvir... ninguém não é mesmo, mas não tens nada haver com isso, onde estão as minhas filhas Black.

- Não sei Lestrange – Ele frisou bem o nome de casamento dela e Bella não parecia ter gostado nada mesmo.

- É Black mesmo! - Disse ela – Nunca cheguei a oficializar o meu casamento com o Lestrange, por isso sou Bellatrix Black, pensei que pelo menos o meu nome te lembrasses. - Disse ela – Afinal estivemos juntos por 10 anos, não é mesmo!

- Quem me dera poder me esquecer mesmo, seria tudo tão mais fácil. - Disse ele – As tuas filhas não estão em casa e tu não tens o direito de aparecer assim na vida delas e achar...

- APARECER ASSIM?! - Disse ela indignada – Eu sou a MÃE delas otário, e estou a aparecer na vida dela porque tenho o mesmo direito que tu, e porque sabes muito bem que deixar as minhas filhas à Drô foi a pior coisa que me podia ter acontecido.

- E achas que és o exemplo perfeito para apareceres aqui, assim? Na vida delas?

- Sou a mãe delas caramba, não compreendes? Fogo Six, pensei que o facto de seres pai te ia ajudar em alguma coisa, mas parece que vou ter de fazer as coisas a minha maneira.

Talvez tivesse sido o ar de desespero e de cansaço dela, ou pelo facto de ela o ter tratado por Six. Mas ele respirou fundo e disse.

- Eu não tenho o direito de privar as minhas filhas da convivência com a mãe delas. - Disse ele – Fica, elas devem estar a chegar. Mas aviso-te, se elas não te quiserem conhecer desapareces e nunca mais voltas, entendeste?

- Sim Sirius, entendi completamente! - Disse ela – Mas primeiro temos de ter uma conversa. Uma conversa muito séria!

- Diz-me que tens de tão sério para falares comigo!

- Quando nós separamos, eu estava grávida! - Disse ela com uma imensa calma, mas o ar de Sirius dizia muito mais. Fico totalmente branco, branco como a cal da parede, do seu rosto antes repleto de expressões, estava agora inexpressivo, mas apenas por alguns segundos, porque depois rompe em raiva.

- COMO É QUE TU NUNCA ME DISSESTE NADA! EU TINHA O DIREITO DE SABER QUE TINHA MAIS UM FILHO! COMO É QUE TE ATREVESTE! ONDE É QUE ESSE BEBÉ ESTÁ? ONDE? DIZ! EU EXIGO SABER AGORA BELLATRIX!

- EU NÃO SEI! EU NÃO SEI! - Disse ela nunca berro – Quando descobri que estava grávida já estava presa em Azkaban e pensei que a menina tivesse morrido no parto, aliás nem sei como é que estou viva!

- Tu tivesses-te a menina em Azkaban... - Disse ele perplexo – Como?

- Nem eu sei... Mas ela nasceu, eu lembro-me de a ouvir chorar mas depois disso não me lembro de mais nada... e disseram-me que ela tinha nascido morta...

- Então estás me a dizer que tivemos uma filha mas que ela está morta, não precisavas de te dar a esse trabalho! - Disse ele sentado-se.

- Eles mentiram-me! A menina está viva! Eu descobri isso. Já naquela altura o Malfoy tinha influência no ministério e a minha irmã conseguiu o capricho de não ver a sobrinha ser morta, mas não mais que isto, a única coisa que sabe é que a menina foi dada para a adoção nos muggles.

Sirius continuava sem reação.

- Ajuda-me a encontra-lá, peço-te! Ela é nossa filha, peço-te apenas que me ajudes Sirius.

- Eu ajudo. Claro que eu ajudo! Ela é minha filha, nós vamos encontra-la. - A expressão de Sirius ficou séria novamente. Ele tinha mais uma filha, e nem sequer sabia... a menina tinha... que idade tinha mesmo a menina...

- Faz onze anos dia 31 de Agosto. - Disse ela, e Sirius amaldiçou-se em pensamento por se esquecer de fechar a mente perto dela.

- Podes parar de ler os meus pensamentos Bellatrix! - Disse ele fingindo-se indignado. - Um bocado de respeito não te fazia mal nenhum!

- Um bocado de inteligência também não! - Ripostou ela friamente – Realmente a coisas que nunca mudam! Tens que ter a mente fechada!

- Eu vivo numa casa com as minhas filhas e não num covil cheio de fiéis devoradores da morte! - Disse ele aproveitando mais uma oportunidade para a magoar.

- Se achas que é assim que vais conseguir alguma coisa tentando esses ridículos golpes baixos para me tentar desmoralizar, oh querido, estás muito enganado!

- Claro amor – Disse sarcasticamente, seguido-se daquele riso latido, tão dele, tão Sirius, e naquele momento Bellatrix pode lembrar-se de muitas memórias que tinha reprimidas no fundo da sua mente.

Mas foi o som da porta da frente a abrir-se que fez os dois pararem e olharem para a porta, e naquele momento o coração dela parou por alguns segundos, ela podia jurar que aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido. Alhena e Adhara entravam, as meninas traziam os cabelos negros completamente soltos, tão parecidos com os dela, tantos caracóis. Elas eram lindas, absolutamente linda. A última memória que ela tinha delas eram apenas bebés de colo com pouco mais de ano e meio. Mas os olhos, esses sim, eram os mesmo, azuis acinzentados, tão iguais aos de Sirius. Agora com quatorze anos elas eram uma cópia perfeita dela quando ela era mais nova.

Atrás dela vinha Andromeda. Ela sabia que só podia ser ela, tão parecidas... A sua irmã!

E Andromeda ficou estática, ao constatar que a irmã que não via a quase quinze anos estava ali. A sua Bella, a sua pequena menina, Bella. E ela não pode evitar quando envolveu a irmã nos seus braços. "Minha Bella, as saudades que tinha tuas!"

"Voltei Drô" sussurram as duas tão baixo que apenas elas ouviram "Desculpa..."

As duas meninas olhavam a cena ainda tentando perceber o que se passava ali... E nenhuma delas percebi bem o que se passava com a tia Andromeda e a mulher que elas nem sequer sabiam bem que era. Adhara pensava na possibilidade de... mas não! Não podia ser! Ela estava em Azkaban...

As duas mulheres separam-se e ela olhou para a irmã gémea que estava tão ou mais confusa que ela. O pai olhava as duas mulheres com um sorriso escondido. Só podia ser ela...

A mulher aproximou-se delas, e o cérebro de Adhara gritava-lhe para correr dali, mas o seu corpo estava preso por uma força que ela não sabia bem o que era.

- Mãe? - Adhara disse aquilo tão involuntariamente.

- A quatorze anos que não te via Adhara – Ela sorriu lhe ternamente – Nem a ti minha Alhena.

E a última coisa que Adhara se lembra é de ter visto a irmã abraçar a mãe ternamente enquanto chorava, depois ficou tudo negro.


	3. Chapter 3

Passara-se uma semana desde de que Bellatrix tinha aparecido, como era óbvio (para todos menos para Sirius, que ainda não entendia bem porque) Bellatrix tinha ficado lá em casa, já que era o lugar que ela podia estar sem ser apanhada dados todos os feitiços que o falecido pai de Sirius tinha feito. Claro que entre os dois haviam sempre discussões, vidros pelo ar, os copos naquela casa não duravam muito, tanto era que Alhena decidiu levar para o quarto o copo cor-de-rosa com uma bailarina que se movia graciosamente! Não iam partir o copo favorito dela. Não iam não! As gémeas pareciam estar-se a entender bem com Bella. Tanto era que Alhena já a tratava por mãe, enquanto Adhara levava mais tempo, mas dava-se muito bem com ela. Era para elas uma novidade ter uma mãe, e para Bellatrix era complicado gerir uma casa com duas filhas adolescentes. Mas ela dava graças a Merlim por ter mais uma oportunidade com as filhas. Já tinha entregado no ministério uma ação para ilibar a sua condição, e apresentou provas. Claro que não confiava no ministério para entregar a ação em mão e tinha alguém da sua confiança a tratar de tudo. Graças a Merlim estava tudo encaminhado... o que o dinheiro não faz, algum dinheiro e tudo é tratado com maior rapidez. Sem dúvida!

Naquele momento, apenas ela e Sirius sabiam da existência da filha mais nova e procuravam incessantemente por ela. Tinham feito alguns progressos e naquela noite, quando já houvesse poucas pessoas na rua, já perto do anoitecer, as meninas iriam jantar com Andromeda e com Ninfadora e eles iriam ao único orfanato em que a filha poderia estar. Na altura em que a pequena nasceu havia três orfanatos em Londres, um deles exclusivamente feminino, outro exclusivamente masculino e outro misto. O orfanato misto fechou passados dois anos e as crianças foram encaminhadas para os dois.

O orfanato de St. Vincent ficava numa parte velha da cidade, escura, sem grande vida. Sirius e Bellatrix tinham a capa posta, com o capuz cobrindo a cabeça. Andavam apressadamente em silêncio, apenas se fazia ouvir o som do vento forte a bater nas árvores, e os paus que se partiam debaixo dos pés deles. Assim que virar a esquina, Bellatrix parou e pela primeira vez houve um gesto de carinho entre eles. Sirius segurou a mão dela docemente, e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Fizeram o resto do caminho de mão dada... Ao fundo erguia-se o velho edifício. A fraca luz da rua, o pesado edifício sobressaía, era constituído por uma alta torre com o sino da igreja e uma edifício alto e estreito, provavelmente onde as crianças habitavam. De tijolos pretos, com um alto telhado também ele negro, era aterrorizador aquela visão. No pequeno jardim, mal cuidado e sem vida, havia vestígios de um baloiço, agora enferrujado e sem bancos, rangia fortemente ao toque do vento cortante. Uma árvore que caí de velha e sem vida. Entraram através do pesado portão sem dificuldade, e bateram na pesada porta de madeira.

- Boa noite – Uma velha freira abriu a porta, trazia o hábito posto e nem sequer sorriu – Vieram deixar alguma pobre criança?

- Não irmã – Disse Bellatrix friamente – Queríamos falar com a madre superior deste orfanato!

- Lamento mas não será possível, a madre não se encontra bem de saúde e não recebemos visitas a esta hora.

- Por favor irmã – Disse Sirius – é mesmo importante...

- _Imperium! - _Disse Bellatrix e imediatamente os olhos da velha freira ficaram baços e ela deu-lhes passagem amavelmente.

- Onde estão os registos de todas as crianças deste orfanato? - Perguntou Bellatrix e a freira apenas os guiou até a um velho e pesado livro negro.

Bellatrix procurou com Sirius ao seu lado crianças nascidas em 1984 e surgiram apenas três nomes. Um rapaz e duas raparigas.

- Era uma menina Sirius. - Disse ela para o homem que apenas lhe sorriu e olharam para os nomes das duas raparigas.

_Rana St. Vicent, nascida a 28 de Agosto de 1984_

_Jessica St. Vicent, nascida a 2 de Março de 1984_

- Rana... - Disse Bellatrix e uma lágrima escapou do seu rosto. - É ela Six. Só pode ser ela. A menina nasceu em Agosto, nunca podia ter sido em Março...

- Rana... A nossa filha Bella.

E sem trocarem uma única palavra, abraçaram-se fortemente. Tinham-na encontrado. Bellatrix sorriu no fim do abraço, e ainda envergonhada pela proximidade, virou-se para a freira, e disse de varinha em punho.

- Chama-me a Rana St. Vicent. - Disse ela e em seguida, e parecendo um elfo doméstico, a freira abaixou a cabeça e subiu umas velhas escadas, a madeira rangia a cada passo da velha freira. Os poucos minutos que a freira demorou, pareceram anos a Bellatrix. E a visão de que Bellatrix teve ao ver a freira descer as escadas com a filha dela nunca mais sairia da cabeça dela. Uma menina, alta, de longos cabelos negros até a cintura, caiam lisos até a cintura, a franja caia direitinha em cima dos olhos. Ah sim, se Alhena e Adhara tinham os olhos de Sirius, azuis acintados, então a pequena Rana tinha os olhos dela. Azuis água. A pequena menina era alta mas bastante magrinha, descia ensonada vestida com uma gasta camisa branca de noite, pela mão da freira.

- Rana... - Disse Bellatrix largando a mão de Sirius e correndo a filha. A freira imediatamente ficou para trás e Bellatrix não pode esperar e envolveu a filha nos seus braços – Minha filha.

- Mãe? - A voz de Rana soava com os sinos dos anjos aos ouvidos de Bellatrix, mas rapidamente a menina abraçou com força a mãe e começou a chorar compulsivamente. - Eu sabia que vinhas...

Bellatrix afastou-se da filha o suficiente para limpar-lhe as lágrimas e beijar-lhe docemente a testa. Sirius aproximou-se e Bella apenas lhe sorriu. Desceu ao nível da mulher e de joelhos olhou a filha. - Rana este é o teu pai – Disse ela e num gesto simples, ainda infantil ela abraçou-o. E Sirius sentiu-se tão feliz que não pode evitar sorrir ternamente.

- Rana tu tens de vir connosco, minha querida, vens para casa. - Disse Bella. - Vai buscar as tuas coisas...

- Eu não tenho nada – Ela disse – As irmãs não tem nada para nos dar, o que uso é também das outras meninas.

Bellatrix não disse mais nada e pegou na mão da menina. Mas a pequena olhou para a freira.

- Posso dizer adeus a irmã Mary? - Perguntou ela – Ela é boazinha para mim.

Bellatrix apenas assentiu a menina e sorriu-lhe. A velha freira continuava sobre o feitiço de Bellatrix mas abraçou a menina de volta

- Adeus irmã, depois venho visita-la, agora vou viver com o papá e com a mamã.

Sirius apertou a mão de Bella que lhe sorriu, a filha voltou para ao pé deles e Sirius pegou no colo.

- Fecha os olhos Rana, com força, e só abres quando eu disser. - E ela assim fez... em segundos estavam a porta de Grimmauld Place.


	4. Chapter 4

Entraram com a menina ao colo, a pequena mesmo estando ensonada, tinha os olhos completamente despertos. Rapidamente e perante o olhar espantado da menina, entre as duas casas apareceu a fachada de uma casa, igual a tantas outras apareceu o número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

- O que é isto!? - Perguntou ela - Como é que?

- Calma Rana - Disse ela - Eu explico-te tudo depois, entra, está frio cá fora. - Sirius tinha tirado o sobretudo dos ombros dele e pôs sobre as costas da menina.

Entraram em silêncio na casa escura iluminada a fraca luz das velas e da lareira que ainda crepitava na sala de estar. Com um gesto de varinha, várias velas se acenderam e a lareira passou a arder fortemente.

- Eu não estou a perceber! Como é que... O que é isso?

- Isto minha querida, é uma varinha. - Disse lhe a mãe amavelmente trazendo a menina para ao pé deles – Tu és uma feiticeira. E de certeza uma das melhores.

Rana olhou de boca aberta para Bellatrix, uma feiticeira, mas que raio de coisa é que eles estavam para ali a falar, ela era só Rana... A pequena Rana. - Mas eu sou só a Rana...

- Tu és uma Black, minha querida, não és só a pequena Rana. É a Rana Black, uma feiticeira!

- Black... é esse o meu nome?

- Sim, Rana Black. - Disse ela mas vendo a cara de Rana ainda muito confusa disse-lhe. - Nunca fizeste coisas fora do normal, coisas que ninguém conseguisse explicar?

Ela lembrou-se de inúmeras coisas. Como as irmãs insistiam em cortar-lhe os longos cabelos negros e no dia seguinte eles estavam novamente enormes, ou como a boneca que lhe havia sido roubada, tinha aparecido na sua cama na manhã seguinte. Ou como tinha feito uma menina que a tinha empurrado ficado com a cara cheia de furúnculos verdes! Afinal era uma feiticeira. De verdade...

- Eu sou mesmo uma feiticeira? - Disse ela – Eu posso fazer magia!?

- Claro que sim, em Setembro entrarás para Hogwarts, uma escola de magia onde irás aprender tudo o que precisas, as tuas irmãs andam lá, vão este ano para o quarto ano!

- Escola? Magia? Como é que é possível?

- Rana, és uma feiticeira – Disse Sirius – Ninguém sabe do nosso mundo porque era perigoso para pequenos feiticeiros como tu... podia haver pessoas que vos queriam fazer mal... por isso é segredo. Amanhã iremos-te mostrar todo o mundo mágico!

Ainda eram dez da noite quando eles explicaram tudo a pequena Rana, incluído as condições deles de fugitivos, e de como tudo aquilo era muito complicado e ninguém poderia saber... Rana parecia ser uma menina muito perspicaz e apesar das dúvidas começava a acreditar mesmo em tudo aquilo.

- Amanhã iremos contigo a Diagon-All afinal precisas de tudo para viveres. - Disse Bellatrix. - Por esta altura não há grande movimento lá. Pior é mesmo no final de Agosto, quando vão para Hogwarts.

Ela sorriu e a mãe envolveu-a nos seus braços. A pequena menina sorria ternamente.

- Esperei tanto por vocês! - Disse ela – Mãe.

Bellatrix apertou mais o abraço em volta da filha mais nova e beijou-lhe a testa ternamente.

- Ninguém te leva mais daqui. Estás em casa Rana. - Disse Bellatrix – Nunca mais te vais embora.

- Temos mais coisas para te contar. - Disse Bellatrix – Rana tu és a nossa filha mais nova, tens mais duas irmãs, como já te dissemos.

Rana sorriu, sempre quisera ter irmãs embora as meninas do lar fossem como irmãs para ela, ela queria mesmo ter irmãs.

- Elas chama-se Adhara e Alhena e são gémeas! - Disse Sirius.

- Gémeas!? Iguais? - Perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Sim, iguais. - Disse Sirius – São exatamente iguais pequena. - Sorrindo para filha e despenteando-lhe o cabelo perfeitamente direitinho – Vais conhecê-las daqui a nada.

E assim foi, passado cinco minutos e até mesmo, como tinham combinado com Andromeda, que estava ocorrente de tudo, Adhara e Alhena chegaram a casa.

- O jantar foi ótimo! - Disse Alhena – Já tinha saudades de jantar lá em casa... Pai? Mãe?

- Na sala Alhena – Disse-lhe a mãe.

E ninguém ficou indiferente a presença da pequena Rana, sentada no meio dos pais.

- Pai? Mãe? Quem é essa menina? - Perguntou Adhara, fazendo sinal para a irmã se manter ao lado dela.

- Esta é a Rana. - Disse-lhes o pai – A vossa irmã!

- Desculpa pai, acho que ouvi mal! - Disse Adhara incrédula – Irmã?

- Sim Adhara. - Disse Bellatrix – Senta-te por favor, temos de conversar com vocês!

- Estou muito bem em pé, podem falar! - Disse ela friamente – Afinal nós sempre somos a últimas a saber!

- Adhara não sejas assim! Temos uma explicação!

- Ah sim, explicações! - Disse ela sarcasticamente – Eu tenho uma irmã e só descubro isso porque chego a casa e descubro tudo! Realmente é fantástico! Mas expliquem-se!

- Quando me separei do vosso pai estava grávida, e passados poucos meses, como sabem, fui presa assim como o vosso pai, e acabei por ter a vossa irmã na prisão e para o ministério incumbir a situação deram a vossa irmã para adoção e disseram-me que ela não tinha sobrevivido. É claro que nunca acreditei nisso, e nas últimas semanas, eu e o vosso pai temos procurado a Rana.

- Oh sim claro, e o que é que custava dizerem a verdade? Ou não somos parte da família? Tinha-mos o direito de saber! Porque lamento dizer Sra. Black mas aparecer aqui com ela e só depois contar a verdade não foi a melhor solução! - Disse Adhara friamente.

- Adhara já chega! - Disse Sirius – Foi isto que aconteceu! E vais ter de aceitar a tua irmã!

- Essa criança não tem culpa nenhuma! - Disse ela – Não sou tão fria como me fazem!

Alhena e Adhara olharam para a irmã mais nova.

- Ela é a Alhena – Disse Adhara apontando para a irmã – E eu sou a Adhara! Não te preocupes se não conseguir diferenciar-nos, nem o pai consegue, passa a vida a trocar-nos os nomes!

A pequena menina riu-se. - Eu sou a Rana. Rana St. Vicent.

- Não querida. - Disse Bellatrix – Tu és a Rana Black.


	5. Chapter 5

- Rana Black...- Disse a pequena menina pensativa, definitivamente ela iria demorar um pouco a acostumar-se a tudo aquilo, agora ela tinha um pai, uma mãe e duas irmãs iguais. E em breve iria estudar para ser uma feiticeira. Não era o que ela tinha sonhado, era melhor ainda! Dormir naquela noite tinha sido difícil! Rana revirava-se na cama pela enésima vez, não estava acostumada a dormir sozinha, ainda por cima num quarto tão grande. Normalmente ela dormia num pequeno quarto, em pequenas caminhas arranjadas com mais de dez meninas no quarto.

- Alhena? - Rana batia a porta do quarto da irmã – Alhena?

- Rana o que fazes aqui – A irmã abriu a porta do quarto, Alhena ainda estava acordada li um livro de poções antigo.

- Eu não... - Disse ela – Dormir ali! Nunca dormi sozinha! Eu...

- Podes dormir aqui Rana – Alhena tinha um sorriso doce. - Anda...

O quarto de Alhena era completamente diferente do seu, que só tinha o essencial. O quarto de Alhena tinha as paredes pintadas de branco, na frente da cama de casal dela, pequenas luzes pequenas brilhavam fracamente, iluminando a frase que estava escrita em azul tiffany. "Bring magic to your heart". A cama era de ferro branco, entrelaçada, a cama tinha um enorme e fofo cobertor era branco e tinha pequenas flores azuis, para contrastar com os lençóis azuis. Alhena tinha um tocador branco com imensos perfumes e cremes junto a janela e uma enorme estante na mesma cor do tocador repleta de livros de estudo. Junto a cama a mesa de cabeceira, uma vela jazia iluminada e um romance esta poisado ao seu lado. O enorme tapete branco cobria grande parte do quarto. O armário era de parede e as portas eram cobertas por espelhos de corpo inteiro!

- Rana? Estás aqui?! - Disse a irmã – Rana podes ir para a cama, eu vou só acabar de ler este capítulo.

- O que é isso Alhena?

- É um livro de poções, os pais explicaram-te que somos feiticeiros? - Ela apenas acenou – Bem poções é uma das disciplinas que vais ter! Eu gosto de poções mas é das mais difíceis!

- Eu vou estudar isso?

- Oh sim, vais! É uma disciplina obrigatória! - Disse ela – Vais ter poções, encantamentos, feitiços, transfiguração, defesa contra a magia negra, herbologia e voo. 4

- Não sei se vou conseguir saber tudo! - Disse ela assustada.

- Oh tens aulas, é como uma aula normal! - Disse ela – Vais aprender tudo devagar, com ajuda dos professores! São todo muito competentes! Apesar de alguns serem bastante irritantes... - Rana não pode evitar rir na última parte.

-Vá, agora o melhor é irmos dormir, antes que o pai ou a mãe acordem.- Ela sorriu e deito-se ao lado da irmã mais nova que rapidamente se aninhou ao lado dela e adormeceu. Poucos minutos depois, Alhena acabou por ceder ao cansaço e fechar os olhos também.

Passaram-se duas semanas, e naquele preciso dia Rana completava onze anos. Ao contrário de qualquer outra criança, Rana não se sentia entusiasmada por fazer anos, pois nos passados onze anos, ela nunca tinha comemorado o seu aniversário, e ano após ano acabou por não dar importância a essa data. Apesar sempre ter sido bem tratada no lar, as irmãs nunca comemoravam o aniversário de qualquer criança pela falta de dinheiro.

Abriu os olhos devagar, tentando acostumar-se a luz que provinha do quarto de Alhena. Ainda não se tinha habituado a dormir sozinha então, todas as noites ia dormir para o quarto da irmã mais velha, levantou-se e dirigiu-se a porta, mas antes de alcançar a maçaneta alguém a pegou ao colo, arrancando uma gargalhada dela.

- Parabéns pequena!- A irmã disse enquanto a abraçou.

- Obrigada Alhena.- A pequena menina sorriu para a irmã que lhe estendeu um pequeno embrulho branco envolto num enorme laço cor de rosa. - É para mim?

- Não é para o papa! - Ela riu – Claro que é para ti pequena! - Rana sorriu e desembrulhou a prenda cuidadosamente e não pode deixar de demonstrar espanto ao encontrar um fio de ouro com uma bailarina.

- Uau, é lindo Alhena!- Ela abraçou a irmã e deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem. - Obrigada mana! - A irmã sorriu e limpou as lágrimas da mais pequena sorrindo para ela.

- Vá, vamos lá para baixo princesa!

Elas desceram as escadas e encontraram os pais e a irmã na cozinha, Sirius insistia em despentear os cabelos de Adhara enquanto Bellatrix reclamava com o velho elfo da casa. Enfim, coisas normais!

- Bom dia meninas! - Sirius disse sorrindo para as filhas e depositando um beijo em cada uma – Parabéns filha!

- Obrigada pai! - Rana sorriu enquanto se sentava ao lado de Adhara na mesa.

- Parabéns pequena! - Disse Adhara sorrindo para a irmã.

- Estúpido elfo!- Reclamava Bellatrix enquanto aparecia na cozinha.- Parabéns filha! - Ela deu um beijo no rosto da filha mais nova.- Sirius, eu... - Ela ia terminar a frase mas foi interrompida por uma coruja negra a entrar pela enorme janela da cozinha. A coruja poisou uma carta nas mãos de Bellatrix e sair de novo como se aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido. Ela pegou na carta e pode sentir as suas mãos tremerem ao ver o símbolo do ministério na carta, olhou para Sirius que mantinha a mesma expressão séria que ela tinha. Abriu cuidadosamente a carta e não pode evitar as lágrimas ao ler que estava em liberdade condicional até o julgamento, era apenas liberdade condicional, mas mesmo assim era um começo.

- Liberdade condicional... Bella isso é óptimo! - Disse ele olhando a mulher – Finalmente alguma justiça!

- Nós vamos apanhar o Pettigrew, prometo-te! - Disse ela – Vamos mesmo!

Nesse momento, em que Bellatrix e Sirius se abraçam, uma coruja real desce da alta janela de onde há momentos anteriores tinha descido a de Bellatrix. Desta vez o destinatário era Rana.

No envelope podia ver-se bem o símbolo de Hogwarts.

Rana leu a carta várias vezes, até que Adhara teve o prazer de tirar a carta das mãos da irmã e ler alto.

- Cara Sra. Rana Black, é nosso prazer informa-lá que tem um lugar a sua espera na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Blábláblá...- Disse Adhara – bláblá, Minerva McGonagall, a subdiretora.

- Hogwarts... - Disse ela quase em sussuro. - Eu vou para Hogwarts.

- Como seria de esperar! - Disse Adhara – Irmã minha nunca seria sepa-torta.

- Ser o que?

- Esquece Rana, depois descobres! - Disse ela. - Depois...

- Deixa me ver a lista de material! - Disse Bellatrix e Adhara cedeu-lhe a última folha da carta. - Vamos fazer uma visita a Diagon-All. E a Gringotts. Sirius tens de te disfarçar até lá, depois podes voltar a ser tu! Preciso de ti para abrir o cofre dos Black.

- Eu sei... - Disse ele – Podia usar aquele feitiços e alterar algumas das minhas lindas e maravilhosas e perfeitas feições.

- Humildade Sirius! Não tens esse tipo de feições! - Disse Bellatrix rindo.

E com um gesto de varinha, o cabelo dele ficou mais claro, castanho, os olhos ficaram castanhos e o rosto alongou. O maxilar tão perfeitamente delineado estava agora proeminente.

- Assim ninguém te reconhecerá! - Disse ela – Quando a mim também vou mudar algumas coisas, não acho que seja a altura ideal para sair já de Bellatrix.

E ela própria, munida da sua varinha, transformou os longos cabelos negros encaracolados em castanho, a semelhança de Sirius, tornando-os igualmente lisos. Os olhos antes negros, estavam agora verdes. A pele mais morena, dado que Bellatrix era extremamente branca.

- Assim está melhor.

Passado pouco tempo, Bellatrix apertava a capa de Rana enquanto as irmãs desciam, também elas com as capas posta. Brilhava orgulhosamente o símbolo dos Slytherin nas suas capas e Bellatrix não podia estar mais orgulhosa, claro que Sirius ainda acreditava que Rana iria ficar nos Gryffindor e salvá-lo de ser gozado o resto da sua vida por Bellatrix.

A capa de Rana era azul escura, e apertava com um laço na frente. Vestia um vestido azul claro e um casaco de malha preto. Os longos cabelos da menina estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto, com um laço da mesma cor do vestido. Rana era simplesmente adorável!

- Sirius apressa-te! - Disse Bellatrix – Já está a ficar tarde!

- Um segundo! - Disse ele descendo a escada apressadamente – Já aqui estou! O pó de Flu?

- Eu não vou de pó nenhum, aquela coisa é hedionda! - Disse Bellatrix e Adhara concordou imediatamente.

- Eu não vou sujar a minha capa de certeza, prefiro ir mesmo a pé se for necessário! - Disse ela – Podíamos aparatar com vocês!

- Nem pensar! - Disse Sirius – A Rana é demasiado pequena para aparatar e...

- A quem aparate com bebés, é perfeitamente seguro, claro se souberes aparatar, sabes Sirius? - Disse Bellatrix ironicamente.

- É claro que eu sei, e muito bem, passei a primeira! - Disse ele orgulhosamente – Mas tu levas a Rana!  
- Claro que sim. Até levo as três e a ti se preferires!

- Não muito obrigada. - Disse ele – Em três, em frente ao banco. Alhena vem cá, vais comigo!

- Claro pai. - Disse ela.

- Adhara, Rana – Disse Bellatrix – Rana mantém sempre os olhos fechados e junto a mim, Adhara já sabes...

- Sim, sem problema – Disse ela – De uma vez!

E em segundos, os dois bruxos aparataram!


	6. Chapter 6

Apareceram em segundos, mas para Rana aqueles foram os piores segundos da sua vida! Se a mãe não a segurar-se ela tinha mesmo caído. Adhara e Alhena chegaram meias tontas mas nada que não lhes passasse rapidamente. Bellatrix sentou Rana tentando acalmar a pequena menina.

- Bebe mais água Rana. - Disse a mãe – Vais ficar melhor!

- Alhena, querida, que bom ver-te! - Disse uma voz que para Bellatrix a fez despertar.

- Madrinha. - Disse Alhena, Narcissa envolveu a afilhada nos braços. - Que bom ver-te minha querida. E a ti também Adhara. - Abraçou a sobrinha mais velha e só depois olhou para os dois "estranhos" que vivam com as sobrinhas.

- Minhas queridas, quem são estes senhores? - Perguntou ela – Onde está a vossa tia Drô?

Um silêncio sepulcral abateu-se ali, o que é que elas iriam responder. Então...

- Este é o George! - Disse Adhara ao mesmo tempo que a irmã respondeu – Este é o Jack!

- George ou Jack? Vocês não estão a fazer muito sentido! Vá lá Alhena responde.

- Este é Jack George! - Disse ela rapidamente – E a senhora é a sua esposa, Martha.

- Jack e Martha! - Disse ela desconfiada – E a menina é...

- Rana Black! - Disse Rana rapidamente sorrindo e a Narcissa olhou com os enormes olhos azuis para a pequena menina, imediatamente reconheceu a tão famosas feições dos Black na menina.

- Black? - Disse ela – Não há mais nenhuma família na comunidade mágica com essa nome!

- E como é que a tia sabe? - Disse Adhara – Podem haver, e a Rana disse que era...

- Não insultes a minha inteligência Adhara. Eu ainda sou uma Black, sei muito bem que não há mais nenhuma família sem ser a nossa com esse nome! Quem são os teus pais minha querida? - Perguntou ela a Rana.

- Esta é a mamã e este é o papá! - Disse ela ainda não percebendo bem a cara de exasperados de todos e a de intrigada de Narcissa.

- E os teus papás chamam-se?

Neste momento Bellatrix decidiu interromper a irmã bruscamente.

- Porque tantas perguntas Mrs. Malfoy?

- Como sabe que eu sou Malfoy? - Disse ela – Eu conheço-te!

- Deve me estar a confundir com alguém sou Martha Bresl...

- Bella! - Disse ela e os olhos encheram-se de copiosas lágrimas – Bella és mesmo tu!

O coração de Bellatrix deu um pulo, há quase quinze anos que não via a irmã caçula. E ela estava na sua frente com as lágrimas nos olhos.

- És tu Bella. - Disse ela limpando as lágrimas – Esse sinal, na cara, é só teu!

- Raios – Disse Sirius – Eu disse-te que a poção polisucos era a melhor opção!

Rapidamente e vendo que já não tinha grande saída, Bellatrix deu-se por derrotada.

- Sim Cissy sou eu – Disse ela e no mesmo momento a irmã caçula saltou-lhe para os braços. - Tive tantas saudades tuas, tantas mana.

- Obrigada. - Disse ela – Tu salvaste...

- Oh Bella, eu tentei. Juro que pedi a Lucius mas ele apenas a tirou dali. Tentei procura-la mas...

- Esta é Rana – Disse ela a Cissy – A tua sobrinha. Rana esta é a tua tia, Cissy.

- Cissy tens de me prometer que não contas nada disto a ninguém! Tu sabes que ninguém pode saber onde nós estamos, tu sabes os problemas que isso ia trazer!

- Claro que sim Bella. - Disse ele – Ah e Sirius ficas muito melhor de cabelo preto! Vocês já voltaram a andar!

- NÃO – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah não deve faltar muito! Aposto que não duram mais um mês sem ficarem juntos!

- Cissy olha as meninas! - Disse Sirius

- É verdade! - Disse ela – Aposto que sim.


	7. Chapter 7

Rapidamente entraram no banco, não podia ser vistos assim no meio da rua a falarem com Narcissa que era na realidade bastante conhecida na comunidade mágica. Entraram os três adultos, a porta do banco estava Andromeda a espera deles. Claro que a sua surpresa aumentou ao ver a irmã caçula juntos do casal e das filhas, mas aquele não era o local apropriado para discussões e muito menos para perguntas.

Entraram através das majestosas portas de granito branco, lá dentro o pesado candelabro todo esculpido iluminada a ostentosa sala, cerca de duas dezenas de goblins trabalhavam arduamente, com os enorme narizes contavam os diversos galeões. Caminharam pesadamente até ao fim da sala, junto a um enorme balcão no qual estava um velho goblin, que ao sorrir-lhes causou arrepios em Rana.

- Queríamos abrir o cofre dos Black! - Disse Andromeda pousando a varinha em cima da mesa – E queríamos falar consigo numa das salas por favor.

O velho goblin olhou para a varinha negra de Andromeda e sorriu-lhe... - Andromeda Black... pois está claro, siga-me. Seguindo o velho goblin, contornaram a enorme sala de receções e entraram numa que estava resguardada dos olhares curiosos de tudo e todos.

- Mrs. Black, lamento mas a senhora não poderá abrir o cofre sozinha, como sabes o cofre 111, da sua família requer que todos vocês o abram em conjunto...

- Está aqui a minha varinha! - Disse Narcissa – Sou...

- Narcissa Malfoy – Disse ela – Nascida dos Black, pois está claro, mas como bem sabem falta ainda a de...

- Faltam as nossas. - E com um piscar de olhos, Bellatrix e Sirius voltaram a sua forma inicial – Aqui estão as nossas, somos os últimos Black que faltam! - Afirmou Sirius.

- Mr. Black como sabe a sua condição obriga-me...

- Antes que possa terminar – Disse Narcissa tirando o pesado colar que usava – Este colar foi esculpido por Goblin a mais de seiscentos anos. - Disse ela – É seu, se deixar o meu primo ir ao cofre, sair daqui em segurança, e nunca, mas sob qualquer circunstância, dizer que esteve com o meu primo ao ministério, avisar o ministério que ele está em Londres, pedir a alguém que avise, como é claro, está absolutamente proibido de dizer seja a que tipo de criatura for que esteve com Sirius Black! Fiz-me entendida!?

O velho goblin pareceu ponderar a oferta de Narcissa, o elegante colar que repousava em cima da mesa fazia os seus olhos brilharem, claro que as condições que Narcissa imponha não o deixavam de maneira nenhuma denunciar Black ao ministério! Nem a coisa nenhuma!

- Aceito! - Disse ele – E os pequenos infantes são?

- Nossas filhas! - Disse Sirius – E vê-em connosco!

E foi assim que Rana se encontrava naquele estúpido carrinho que andava a mil a hora, aquilo era pior que uma montanha russa! Ai era, era! Pensava a caçula dos Black. Chegavam agora aos calabouços do banco, podia ouvir-se barulhos ofegantes e pequenas cascatas, aquilo era mesmo o fim do mundo!

- Aqui é um dragão? - Disse Adhara incrédula.

- Nesta zona estão os cofre mais valiosos, fazemos qualquer coisa para os proteger! - Disse o Globin – Ah chegamos.

O troço dos carrinhos tinha acabado e Andromeda sabia bem que estavam no fundo do banco.

- A vossa direita por favor. - Disse ela – Vamos lá!

Um ostentoso portão erguia-se perante os olhos deles.

- Ocupem os vossos lugares – Disse ele – Vamos lá.

Assim Andromeda dispõe-se no primeiro pedestal, Sirius no segundo, Bellatrix no terceiro e Narcissa no quarto, com uma navalha, fizeram um pequeno corte no pulso e deixaram que o sangue puro deles abrir-se a primeira fechadura, a segunda, o velho goblin abrir ao passar a unha amarela pelo risco que separava o portão ao meio. E o que os olhos dos mais novos viram foi algo único. Por dentro estava a maior quantidade de dinheiro que alguma vez existiu, ouro, prata, todas as peças mais ricas e belas que os olhos delas podiam ver. Uma enorme estátua todas em Ouro de Nicholas, o mais odiado diretor de Hogwarts, nas paredes enorme prateleiras estavam cobertas de todos o tipo de joias e peças decorativas.

- Eu sabia que nós tínhamos dinheiro! - Disse Adhara – Mas não sabia que éramos milionários!

- O cofre da família Black é dos maiores que existem no banco – Disse o goblin – E dos mais seguros.

- Ora eu preciso de alguns galeões – Disse Sirius – Ora... - Encheu a pesada saca que obviamente tinha sido magicamente ampliada. - Ah é claro, aqui estão as vossas. - Disse Sirius passando a cada uma das filhas uma saca de galões de ouro. - Deve chegar.

Bellatrix caminhava pelo cofre seguida pelas irmãs. Os olhos ficaram nuns colares sem pendentes, tão iguais a uns que cada uma dela trazia.

- São os colares de família. - Disse Andromeda – Nenhuma delas têm! E Draco também não?

- Não! - Disse Narcissa – Mas quero manter essa tradição. - Disse ela no momento em que pegou num dos colares e com um toque de varinha apareceu um D, gravado.

- Vamos Bella, faz o mesmo.

Ela não precisou de mais nada, pegou em três onde dois ficaram com um A encriptado e um R.

- Vamos lá – Disse Sirius – Despacha-se!

- Estes colares são mesmo lindos! - Disse Alhena – Obrigada mãe!

- De nada minha querida! - Disse Bella – Ainda bem que gostaste Alhena.

Caminhavam pela rua mais movimentada de Diagon-All, Rana nunca vira tanta magia junta, as ruas estavam repletas de pessoas que passeavam alegremente com os seus enormes mantos a arrastar pelos chão, Rana olhou para os pais que caminhavam ao seu lado já novamente transfigurados, ao lado deles estava Narcisa e Andromeda que conversavam alegremente, mais a frente Alhena e Adhara conversavam com um rapaz alto e loiro, Draco. Draco tinha encontrado a mãe a saída do banco pois Lucius tinha ido para fora em "negócios" e só voltaria dali a uma semana.

- Bem pequena. - Sirius sorriu – Temos de ir comprar as tuas coisas, porque dentro de dois dias estás a partir para Hogwarts.

- Sim, enquanto vocês tratam disso, eu e a Dro vamos passear.- Disse Narcissa

- Eu e Drô... eu e drô... - Bellatrix imitou a voz da irmã mais nova enquanto esta se afastava – Nunca vai mudar aquela!

A imitação de Narcissa tinha rendido a Bellatrix os risos das filhas, que achavam extremamente hilariante aquilo. Rapidamente chegaram a livraria, Florish and Bloots, os livros de Alhena e Adhara foram os primeiros a serem comprados e por fim os de Rana, que parecia maravilhada com todos aqueles livros, as imagens da capa moviam-se alegremente e ela ficou encantada com um pequeno livro, de capa cor-de-rosa, com uma pequena bailarina na capa que se movia elegantemente, rodopiando docemente.

- Rana que livro é esse? - Perguntou-lhe Bellatrix – Posso ver? - Rana entregou o livro que olhava atentamente para as mãos da mãe. "O segredo mágico do Ballet" era o título do livro, que aparecia e desaparecia da capa conforme a bailarina rodava. As letras douradas era escritas elegantemente ao passo da bailarina.

- Ballet – Disse Bellatrix – Gostas de Ballet Rana?

- A irmã, no orfanato, tinha uma menina que nos dava aulas, porque tinha vivido lá, e eu gostava muito. - Disse a menina.

- Acho que podemos tratar disso querida – Disse ela – Ballet não é difícil de arranjar.

Bellatrix sorriu-lhe e juntou o pequeno livrinho ao monte de livros escolares de Rana.

- São quinze galeões senhora – Disse o emprego despachado.

Bellatrix apenas acenou e entregou-lhe o dinheiro, saindo finalmente da livraria. Todos os livros estavam agora dentro da mala extensiva de Bellatrix, que graças a diversos encantamentos, não sentia absolutamente nenhum peso.

Andaram alguns metros e entraram na Madame Malking. Draco acompanhado de Narcissa e da tia Andromeda carregavam alguns sacos, nas mãos de Draco estavam os mantos para Hogwarts e nas de Andromeda e de Narcissa, milhares de roupas novas para Cissy, que se sentia sozinha ultimamente.

- Bom dia, Miss. Black – Disse ela dirigindo-se a Adhara e olhando Alhena repetiu – E bom dia, Miss Black.

- Bom dia – Disseram as gémeas em conjunto. - Queríamos os nossos novos mantos por favor.

- Ah sim, a vossa encomenda já está pronta. Como pediram, dois pares de mantos novos para cada uma.

Alhena nem olhava mais para os mantos, enquanto o pai pagava o resto das compras a menina olhava o longo e elegante vestido vermelho que estava num dos expositores, bem no centro do salão.

- Gostas do vestido Alhena? - A mãe surgiu-lhe por trás sorrindo-lhe.

- Ah sim – Disse ela sorrindo a mãe – É bastante bonito, mas não sei se me ficaria bem...

- Ficaria deslumbrante querida – Disse ela – Já que a tua irmã comprou o vestido negro para o baile acho que também precisas de um vestido?

- Preciso, mas ainda não me decidi. - Disse ela. - Talvez mais tarde.

Assim Ahlena seguiu para ao pé das irmãs e do pai, enquanto Bellatrix ainda olhava o vestido. Sorriu enigmaticamente, aquele vestido ainda iria ser de Alhena...


End file.
